


Gotham University

by orphan_account



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Crushes, Large Cock, M/M, Out of Character, Starbucks, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clark Kent is a freshly new college student that gets accepted to Gotham University. While on his day off from work, he meets a stunning, handsome man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BvS!
> 
> Here is my new story! I got this idea while reading a story and I thought, why not? I hope this story will go into plan. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, I have no beta.
> 
> \-------

Clark Kent was estactic to say the least when he gotten a scholarship to get into the university. He had won the scholarship by writing an essay on "What Gotham Really Means To You."

He was also happy that his friend, Barry Allan, had gotten into the university as well. The both of them would be joining their friend, Diana Prince who was two years older than either of them.

Before the first day of school, Clark had received his class schedule for the quarter. He was taking four classes since he had a part-time job in the afternoon.

It was Clark's day off so they decided to meet inside the Starbuck's cafe where Clark was working. Clark was standing in line to get their drinks when someone behind him bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The voice exclaims as Clark turns around to face the man.

Clark was indeed speechless as soon as he saw the man. He was wearing a three-piece suit and he had the most stunning blue-eyes that he'd ever seen. "I…. Uh…" he stammered out.

The man smiled as he looked him over. "You must be a new student?" He asked.

Clark was able to find his voice again. "Yes sir, I work in this Starbuck's but today's my day off," he explained blushing.

"I never seen you here till now," the man said.

"I started two months ago and I only work in the afternoon's and I'm part-time," Clark explained.

The man nodded and he was about to say something else but the cashier interrupted him saying: "Next in line!"

Clark quickly gave the man an apologetic look before he turned around to give the cashier his orders. After he gotten his number, he turned around to see the other man but saw that he was gone.

He frowned. Where'd he go? He thought as he went to the side to let the person behind go next, he looks around until he had reached his table. He was cute, he thought.

"Is something the matter, Clark?" Diana asked startling him from his thoughts.

"I saw someone cute but he left," Clark explained disappointed as he sat down.

"Too bad," Diana replied with a small smile.

"It looks like we don't have any classes together, Clark," Barry piped up as he frowns.

Clark looked over to see their schedule's as Diana did the same. "What does that 'tba' mean?" Clark asked gesturing to the paper.

"'To be announced,'" Diana said looking at him as Clark looked at her bewildered. "You don't know which professor you'll be having until that day comes," Diana explained farther.

"That's for Microsoft Word 101, isn't it? Why do you need that class?" Barry asked.

"I want to be a journalist so I want to learn everything I can on that software," Clark explained.

"Hopefully you don't get Professor Wayne," Diana said thoughtfully.

"Who?" Both Barry and Clark asked.

"Professor Bruce Wayne," Diana repeated again, "he teaches in the computer technology department. I hear that he grades hard," Diana said slowly as she saw teachers nearby, "last year, many students failed cause the final exam was the only one that counted for a grade," she explained.

Barry and Clark gaped at her as Barry quickly looks down at his schedule again. Barry sighed in relieved as Clark was worried about his own schedule.

"I'm sure you won't have him, Clark," Diana said reassuringly but Clark wasn't too convinced.

\--------

"Another new year, isn't it fun, Bruce?" A voice asked startling the man in his office.

"Alfred, how was your trip in Asia?" Bruce Wayne asked with a smile.

"Eventful," Alfred replied, "have you gotten what classes you'll be teaching?" He asked.

Bruce nodded, "Microsoft Word 101, JavaScript Intermediate and Microsoft Office Suite Advanced," he said sighing.

"Not too shabby," Alfred said slowly.

"Can't you change it, Alfred? I want seniors in my classes, not freshman or sophomore," Bruce complained.

Alfred sighed, "Just because I'm the dean of this department and a family friend doesn't mean you have priorities, Bruce. I'm sure you'll do fine," he said.

Bruce Wayne was still a playboy billionaire when he wasn't teaching. Sure he had fucked some of his students before, but not within school grounds and while he was teaching. It was forbidden between teacher and student relationship.

"I met someone earlier today," Bruce began with a small smile.

"Oh?" Alfred asked as he was intrigued.

"Yes, very handsome. If it wasn't for your phone call, Alfred…." Bruce began huffing.

Alfred smirked, "You were going to bang him, Bruce?" He asked.

Bruce didn't say anything but he was sure he would had bang him even if he was a new student.

\-------

Clark sighed as he went to his apartment for the day. It had been a long day as he finally gotten all of the textbooks and materials that he needed. The apartment that he was staying was outside of the university, he couldn't afford the dorms.

The first day of school was within a few days, and so, he decided to call his mother who was currently staying in Smallville, Kansas.

"Hello, ma?" Clark asked as soon as he dialed the number from his cell phone.

"Clark, honey! How are things going down in Gotham?" Clark's mother, Martha Kent asked.

The two chatted for awhile until Clark was the one who bid her farewell as he had to go. He sighed as he was laying down on his bed as he looks up at the ceiling above him.

He just couldn't stopped thinking about the man he met today. Was he a professor or a passerby? If only he could meet him again.

Clark sighed unhappily as he hadn't fallen this badly since….Lois, Clark thought as he thought back on their high school days.

Lois Lane was a popular cheerleader and every boy in school had wanted to date her. The two had the same career in mind, until the day of the accident which shocked everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce makes a move on Clark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Batman!
> 
> Here is the next chapter of the story! Thanks everyone for the 18 kudos! I have no beta for this story so I'm sorry for any mistakes!!!
> 
> \-------

The few days passed by quickly and Clark didn't saw the man again while he was working in Starbucks. He was dissppointed until he saw the man again when he was walking with Barry within the halls of Gotham University.

Clark saw the man standing next to a classroom door as he was talking with a female student. "Barry, that's him!" Clark hissed.

"Who?" Barry asked puzzled.

"The guy that…shit, he's coming this way! Don't make eye contact!" Clark exclaims blushing as he turns around to face the other side.

Barry stared at him in confusion as he turns back to look straight. Out off the corner of his eye, he saw the man coming towards and the man made eye contact with him.

Barry swore as the man said: "hello again," to Clark.

"Oh hello! What are you doing here?" Clark asked with a nervous smile.

Idiot, Barry thought as he tries to hide a smirk.

"I work here," the man replied making Clark's smile disappear, "I'm one of the professors in the computer technology deparrment," he added.

"Um, excuse me, Professor Wayne…?" The female student asked.

Clark gaped as Barry stared at Professor Wayne in shocked. Professor Wayne smiled, "I see that the two of you heard of me. Excuse me, but I have to attend to this student, I hope to see the two of you in the near future," he said as he bid farewell and left.

"I can't believe that was Professor Wayne!" Barry exclaims.

"I'm still shell shocked that he's the one that I spoke to yesterday," Clark said.

"I just hope we don't have him as a teacher," Barry murmured as Clark nodded in agreement.

\--------

Bruce took a deep breath before entering the classroom before him. It had been awhile since he had taught freshman students. He entered the room and he could hear many gasps around him and he was sure their were gawking at his presence.

He loved teaching, sure he was a playboy billionaire and he could do anything he wants, but teaching was the one thing that he wanted to do. Once in front of his desk, he looks up to face his students that were sitting behind the computer.

Some of them looked nervous and some were looking as themselves. However there was a particular student that had caught his eye. It was the same student that he met in Starbucks and he had never caught his name!

He smirked as the student was staring at him in awe. "I'm sure many of you have heard of me and I will say this: I will not tolerate any exercuses or absences. This may be your first quarter here in the university but you will not pass this class so easily," Bruce said huffing.

Bruce opened his folder as he took out the syllabus. "Keep the syllabus, all of you will return it back to me in the same condition by the end of the quarter. It is 10% of your grade," he said as he saw all the students gaping at him as if he was crazy.

\-------

"You're right, Diana! That man is crazy!"  Clark complained as he and Diana were at the Starbucks cafe that afternoon as Barry was in his class.

"Shit, the final exam is worth 70%?! Assignments are 10%, syllabus is 10%, class discussion is 5% and projects are 5%! I'll just skip the projects if I was taken the class," Diana said as she read the syllabus.

"The first assignment is due next week and that's to read the first two chapters of the textbook and do the overview at the end on Microsoft Word. We will be discussing the chapters," Clark explained.

Diana was about to say something but was quieted down immediately as she saw the person behind Clark. "Thinking about quitting, Mr. Kent?" The voice asked startling Clark.

"Uh….." Clark was loss for words as he was blushing bright red and Diana looked amused.

"I saw five people had left my class already online earlier. The class is getting smaller and smaller," Bruce said sniggering.

"Excuse me, but I have to study for an exam," Diana said standing up to leave.

"No, no! Please stay, I have to meet a colleague of mine anyway," Bruce lied shaking his head.

"No, you go ahead. I have the exam in four hours," Diana replied checking her time as she bid farewell to Clark leaving the two men alone.

Once Diana left, Bruce went to the other side to where Diana was sitting and smiled at Clark. "It looks like this seat is the only one available, may I sit here?" He asked.

"Um…." Clark was unsure as he looks around the cafe and sure enough, their was no empty seats left.

Before Clark could decide, Bruce sat down on the empty seat as he looks up at the uneasy, blushing Clark. Bruce looks around to see if there was anyone nearby before whispering to him: "I want to fuck you."

"Eh?!!!" Clark was too shocked to say anything.

"You aren't the first student that I fucked and I normally don't do it within school grounds, but I can't  stop thinking about you. I want my cock sliding inside of you. I'm sure you haven't seen a 13-inch cock before," Bruce said huskily.

Clark's mouth was a bit opened and he wanted to drool as he thought about what that 13-inch cock could do to him. "I….I'm not sure," Clark stammered out as he knew their must be a rule about teacher/student relationships.

"Just think about it baby, I'll be waiting for your answer and once you decide, stay after class and let me know," Bruce whispered and he left before Clark could say anything else.

Clark was indeed speechless as he sat there at his table for ten minutes shell shocked. The man that he had a crushed on wanted him also! He couldn't think straight.

Clark made a frustrating groan. Would he risk his own dream of becoming a journalist just to be with the man that he wants or was it a one time thing? There was more to this Professor Bruce Wayne that meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> The chapter wasn't rushed, was it? I hope you guys still like it! 
> 
> Btw, who watched Avengers Infinity War besides me?!!! It was awesome, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> \------
> 
> Yeah, so this story ignores some Justice League 2017 characters. I'm sorry that I killed off Lois! Btw, did I spelled Barry's last name right? I'm still new to this fandom.
> 
> Next chapter should be up by the end of the weekend!


End file.
